Presently, noise insulation or hearing protector devices are commonly known in the field. Such devices include either: i) ear muffs that cover the entire outer ear; ii) ear plugs that are inserted into the ear canal; or iii) semi-inserts that seal the ear canal at its entrance. Though each of these devices have their own advantages and disadvantages, a semi-insert version developed by Applicant provides acceptable noise protection over the audible frequency range. These latter devices also avoid the problems of earplugs in that they do not enter the ear canal and are cheaper and less cumbersome than ear muffs.
Presently, eye goggles or other protective eyewear are also commercially available to construction or industrial workers, laborers, and other individuals in order to provide wearers with suitable protection from particulates, chemicals, debris, and other materials. There are occasions, however, in which these and other individuals desire hearing protection in addition to eye protection when involved in work or other related activities. It would therefore be desirable as well as advantageous to provide an hearing protection apparatus that incorporates or otherwise includes a set of eyewear. Such an improvement would be viewed as a meaningful advance and a solution to existing problems that are presently confronted.